Mar de rosas
by gabriela.brandt2
Summary: E foi caminhando lentamente, no ritmo da musica, pegou Misha pelos cabelos, arrastando-o pelo chão e disse...


**Mar de Rosas...**

Ficwrither: EU u.ú

Minha PRIMEIRA LONGFIC AMEM! Consegui...passei dias escrevendo...pois queria uma historia boa...bom se gostarem REVIEWS!

Personagens: Misha Collins e Jensen Ackles...que infelizmente não me pertencem...pq seria porn todo dia hahahaaha

Bem os erros são todos meus...e do meu word bugado hahaahah

SEXO EXPLÍCITO E VISUAL ! (vc foi avisado)

*.*

Sentia a brisa bater em seu rosto, fechava os olhos...era como se pudesse voar...caindo num sonho que enfim se realizaria, seria livre...mesmo que pra isso teria que morrer.

Não ligava se fosse pro inferno, pois qualquer coisa seria melhor do que sua vida...

Era assim que Misha Collins se sentia, preso, num mundo onde não era seu...e achou que morrendo era a melhor opção.

Subiu na beirada do navio, sentindo a brisa bater em seu rosto mas acabou abrindo os olhos, pois alguém lhe chamara: - Não! Não faça isso! Heyy heyy calma.

Era um homem, beirando uns 30 anos de idade...estendendo a mão: venha...eu te seguro...pode confiar - e sorriu.

Aquele sorriso o enfeitiçou...segurou firme, foi puxado com força, com o peso dos corpos acabou caindo em cima do homem. Bocas a milímetros separadas.

- Desculpe...mas vc é louco! - dizia Misha

- Não era eu que estava na beirada do navio...então o louco aqui é vc... e vc deveria me agradecer...- disse o tal homem, se levantando irritado. Virou de costas e saiu andando, quando sente uma mão em seu ombro – Hey hey... – Misha o encarando – qual seu nome?

- Jensen...pq? – disse ainda irritado.

- Jensen é um ótimo nome para um herói, o meu herói – sorrindo Misha.

Jensen não conteve o sorriso - Herói eu? Não mesmo...sou um mero jogador de pôker...

- Pôker? Huumm interessante...aposto que ganho de vc – desafiando Misha

- EU DUVIDO! Pra vc ter uma ideia eu ganhei a passagem desse navio...no pôker...

- Serio? Nossa...Jen...sen...- Misha engoliu seco quando o Jensen se virou para ele, e pode perceber como era belo...tipo ombros largos, braços fortes, pele branca; porem bronzeada, uma boca carnuda convidativa, e olhos...aqueles olhos...era uma imensidão de cores, nos cantos era um verde intenso, e no meio mel, dourado...não tinha certeza...

- Pois é Sr... – Jen o encarou

- Misha – respondia sorrindo

- Misha? Rsrsss – tirando sarro Jensen continuou - ...mas agora a pergunta que não quer calar...vc ia se matar?

- Não...estava apenas buscando minha liberdade...

- Como assim?

- Deixa isso pra lá...vc não vai querer saber dos meus problemas...são um puro tédio.

Nisso Jensen se sentou num banquinho, acendeu um cigarro e o encarou – e então...?

- Era uma vez...- Misha começou e os dois caíram na gargalhada...

- hahaahahahaa tá de sacanagem comigo cara! Qualhé...qual o problema?

- Ah Jensen...seila... – desconversando - nossa que nome comprido...posso te chamar de Jen? Sou preguiçoso mesmo ahahahah – rindo sentou-se ao seu lado

- Caramba...nome comprido? São apenas 2 silabas: Jen e sen...igual o seu... Mi...sha...

- ahahahahahaa pode me chamar de Mish...eu deixo - e sorriu para ele...

- Ok Mish...prazer sou Jen – apertando-lhe a mão.

- OMG! Que mãos grandes, e fortes... – Misha pensando.

- Me empresta um? – e apontou para o cigarro

- Emprestar não, né pq depois de fumado ele todo não tem como me devolver – zuando Jen.

- hahahha seu bobo – e deu um leve tapinha no ombro de Jen que lhe deu um cigarro e falou...

- desculpe-me mas o ultimo fosforo que tinha eu acendi o meu...se vc quiser...aki – e apontou pro seu cigarro – acende pelo meu.

E Misha assim o fez, pois o cigarro na boca e se aproximou de Jensen. Encarando ele, aproximou os cigarros e puxou ar.

OMG! Que olhos! Meu Deus...estou a um passo de lhe roubar um beijo...será que tenho coragem? – Misha em sua cabeça indeciza.

Como pode um homem tão gostoso e lindo desse jeito se matar? Meu Deus...problema nenhum justifica se suicidar...eu preciso mostrar a ele que vale a pena viver...pensa Jensen pensa...ja sei, vou derrubar meu cigarro... – Jensen sem seus pensamentos tomando uma atitude.

- Ops...como sou estabanado derrubei o meu...DROGA! – dizia

- Tudo bem...eu lhe empresto o meu...que na verdade era seu...e eu consegui acendê-lo antes de vc derrubar o seu... hahahaa – respondia Misha com um sorriso maroto de lado.

Jensen só sorria...vendo-lhe dar uma tragada e lhe dar o cigarro.

- obrigado Mish...e pós o cigarro na boca...- que tinha pequenas gotas de salivas de Misha nele...

Tragou e lhe devolveu – Aqui vc agora... - e sorriu

Misha o colocou na boca e tragou novamente, e também sentiu gotículas de salivas de Jensen...e pirou! E tomou uma atitude...o chamando – Jen...- que o encarou – hummm - não demorou muito para Misha tirar o cigarro da boca e puxar Jensen para um beijo! OMG!

Que foi correspondido por Jensen, que o beijava com fúria, pedindo passagem pra enfiar a língua, precisa daquilo, que foi concedido por Misha, e então cabeças rolavam pra lá, e pra cá, num constante beijo!

Pararam pra respirar...Jensen quebrou o silêncio - Mish...não sei o que dizer... - e sorriu

Misha sorriu de volta e respondeu – então não responda...só me beija.

E assim fez, o beijou com vontade, agarrando seu corpo ao dele.

O Cigarro na mão de Misha ainda estava aceso, quando ele largou os lábios de Jensen, deu uma tragada e o beijou novamente.

Jensen sendo beijado assim por Misha...foi a loucura, que acabou se inclinando pra cima dele, o fazendo deitar, seu corpo acima do dele, esfregando-se completamente um no outro...

- huummm Jen...seu corpo...ahh meudeus!

- Mish...vou lhe mostrar que vale a pena viver...nao desperdice esse teu corpo que um puro tesão! - Nisso Misha atacou seu pescoço o mordendo, arrancando um gemido de Jensen.

- ohhh Mish...desse jeito eu não vou aguentar...

- mas é justamente essa a intenção não aguente...se entregue... ahahahah – Misha encarando maliciosamente.

- Mish vc é louco...

- Loucoo sim...por vc! Gostoso, vem cá me siga – disse levantando e puxando a mão Jensen.

Entraram num corredor, que dava para uma porta dos fundos. Atrevido Misha já foi abrindo, nem sabendo se tava aberta... pois bem estava, saiu puxando Jensen, avistou uns carros ali, olhou para um impala...e falou – Aqui...acho que poderemos aproveitar, sem sermos interrompidos.

- O que? – Jensen afirmando – eu não vou entrar ai...vc é louco - e nisso olhou Misha maliciosamente, abrindo o botão de sua calça, abaixou o zíper, deixou-a cair pra baixo, e continuou, foi tirando botão por botão de sua camisa, jogando-a para trás, depois desse strip-tease mais que sensual, ele se deitou no banco de trás do impala, chamando convidando - vem tesão! Vem Jensen!

- OMG! Mishaaaaaaahh – Jensen pulou no colo dele, beijando-lhe tudo, boca, pescoço, suas mãos passeavam pelo ombro, braço, abdômen, enfim chegou na cueca de Misha, sentiu o grande volume ali, apertou o membro de Misha.

Misha teve que parar o beijo, pois gemeu com esse contato – OMG JENSEN! Me xupa!

E xupou com vontade. Misha arfava e gemia alto com o contato da boca de Jensen em seu membro – OMG que boca mais gostosa Jensen!

- Vc não viu nada ainda...esse corpo aqui é melhor que êxtase haahahha – Jen se gabando.

- Convencido! Mas vc Jen...sen...pode tudo! Vai me xupa... – pegando em seus cabelos, literalmente fodendo a boca dele.

- OMG OMG Jensen...isso assim não para!

- Tá gostando né seu safado...vai me fala que por mim vale a viver... fala – pedia Jensen

- Sim sim e sim...por vc, por esse seu corpo, por essa sua boca que me xupa gostoso, por esses olhos que me hipnotiza, por esse prazer que faz o inferno esfriar de tão quente é teu corpo, Jensen por vc vale tudo... e – acabou gozando

- Ahhhh que delicia Mish...minha vez agora – e inverteu as posições, abaixando a cabeça do Misha em direção ao seu membro direto. Misha o comia com os olhos, chegou lá, lambeu de leve, beijou e por fim enfiou a boca toda sugando.

- OMG! Mishaaaaahhhh

Tirava da boca, colocava de novo, lambia, sugava, fazia de tudo com o membro de Jensen, que arfava a cada investida sádica de Misha.

- OMG Mishah...estou ardendo por dentro, acho que vou morrer...

- Morrer...só se for de tesão meu gostoso! – respondia Misha entre xupadas e mais xupadas.

- Na boa Jen, fala ai vc nunca pensou que me salvar fosse tão bom né...

- Nunca! Nãoooo paraaaaa nãooooo, continuahh com essehh BELO – gemeu – trabalho que ESTA fazendo! – Jensen nem conseguia falar...pois Misha achava que seu membro fosse sorvete pra xupar e morder...

- hahahaahaha adoroo arrancar esses gemidos roucos dessa sua boca carnuda!

- Asssim...isso...MISHAHH – e gozou.

Misha engoliu tudinho, satisfeito disse - OMG Jensen além de me salvar vc me trouxe uma motivo para viver... – Misha sendo sincero com Jen.

Jensen sorriu – ah eh? Que bom...mas qual seria esse motivo?

- Qual não...e sim QUEM... – Misha o encarava

- Quem? Seu Herói aqui? Hauahauah – Jen se gabando novamente.

- Tambem... – Misha fazendo mistério... e continuou – mas o principal foi seu membro! Oh meu Deus! Além de gostoso de xupar...é grosso...nem quero imaginar como seria a sensação de sentí-lo por inteiro... – olhando safado

- Dentro dessa sua bundinha arrebitada? – Jen o cortou.

- Yes...como advinhou...? – e beijou-o intensamente!

E que beijo meu deus! Eles não se conheciam...mas aquelas bocas e corpos pareciam que sim, a carga elétrica entre os corpos...poderia explodir uma cidade inteira...

Os vidros do impala, ficaram esfumaçados, Jensen deitou, e Misha pois sua cabeça na turva de seu pescoço, olhando o peito dele subindo e descendo, se sentindo no paraíso.

- hhhhuumm Jensen, se eu pudesse passaria minha eternidade aqui com vc, te olhando, vc é tao lindo...e sexy ao mesmo tempo – sorrindo Misha

- A eternidade eu não sei, mas ate eu respirar...pode ser...vc não deve ter namorado néh? – e o olhou pra ele.

- Noiva serve!? – respondeu Misha se sentando e colocando a cabeça entre as pernas...

- o quê? Vc é hétero? Não acredito! – Jen ficou besta ao ouvir isso...

- Hetero...NUNCA! – e o encarou – NUNCA fui e NUNCA serei...é que minha vida é complicada mesmo...

- Pois é vc só desconversou... – disse Jen erguendo seu rosto, fez carinho em suas bochechas e beijou sua testa com amor.

Misha abriu um sorriso mais lindo que o próprio pôr do sol, acreditem!

- Ah simplesmente pq meus pais tomam conta da minha vida, não me deixando respirar...viver...eles mandam e eu tenho que obedecer...

- Primeira Classe então? – Perguntou Jen o olhando

- De Rei, pq ate primeira classe meu pai achou pouco...

- Nosssa que babaca! Ops... – e abaixou a cabeça se desculpando-se. Misha se impressionou pela maneira sincera e amarga que disse isso...pegou em seu rosto e falou – Não precisava se desculpar...ele é um babaca mesmo... viu que tédio...eu te avisei

Jensen riu - Tendi...mas vc já é adulto...deve ter uns 25 anos?

- 28 – respondeu – e vc?

- Entrei no 3.0 já hahahaha

- 30? Nossa eu peguei um idoso hahaahaha – Misha tentando disfarçar a tristeza...

- Então 28 é uma boa idade para vc seguir seus sonhos...construir seu próprio caminho...

- Sonhos? Quais? Não tenho...nenhum – e voltou olhar pra baixo.

Jensen ergueu novamente seu rosto e respondeu – Não fique assim...sonhos todo mundo tem...tipo me fala ai...uma coisa que vc gosta e queria pra toda vida...por exemplo – Jen tentando ajuda-lo.

Misha colocou suas duas mãos no rosto de Jen, olhou fixo e disse apenas uma palavra -VOCÊ!

- eu o que? – Jen tava meio lerdo pra entender

- VOCÊ É A ÚNICA COISA QUE EU QUERIA PRO RESTO DA MINHA VIDA! Acordar ao seu lado, olhar pra seus olhos verdes brilhantes, receber seu sorriso de bom dia, ouvi-lo dizer que me ama...essas coisas... mas ah esquece...falei de mais... – Misha dando de ombros.

- ahh que lindo Misha... hey...olha pra mim, eu gostei de vc também, na verdade eu te salvei né, não deve ter sido por acaso...seila...agente pode começar se conhecendo melhor como agora...

- EU AMARIA CONHECÊ-LO MELHOR JEN...mas como te disse estou noivo! – fez cara de triste.

- EU MATO A VAGABUNDA PRONTO! – Fazendo com que Misha risse um pouco e continuou – a gente foge...mas cara se matar não é a saída...

- Eu sei...mas vc diz ser um herói, me salvou...e quer me sequestrar agora? – rindo Misha

- A ideía é ate boa...vc é rico...eu posso muito bem te sequestrar e teremos dinheiro pela vida toda! Hahahaahaha

- EU TOPO! – Misha sério agora... – eu topo qualquer coisa desde que essa sua boca carnuda sege minha para sempre! – e o puxou para um beijo profundo. S2

- Mish...omg...vc é louco...e eu to adorando essa loucura – e o beijou mais...e mais...

Ficaram umas horas ali se beijando...se curtindo...se conhecendo melhor, que acabaram dormindo.

Jensen acorda com o sol batendo em seu rosto, olhou pro lado e tava Misha o admirando – Bom dia herói!

- Bom dia flor do dia! – e caíram na risada.

- Como é bom acordar...e ver que tudo não foi um sonho...então qual o plano? – dizia Misha sério

- Eitahhh calma lá...eu falei de brincadeira...

- Não brinca comigo Jen...vc sabe como sou pancado da cabeça... – Misha desesperado já

- Calma...amor... – sorrindo Jen e continou – temos que bolar um plano...mas to sem idéias agora...

- Pois eu tenho várias – dizia o malicioso Misha agora, que levantou, se vestiu e – vai se veste logo! – Saiu do carro esperando Jen se trocar.

- ohmeudeus! Que pecado vc esconder seu corpo nessa roupa...mas ok...vc sabe onde fica o quarto 1440?

- Seinao...o meu é 63 acho... – Jen confuso

- Herói burro hein... - e viu a carinha de triste de Jen – oh amor...desculpa vem cá – e o beijou.

- Chegaah, a carne é fraca...mas de quem é esse quarto?

- Meu... – respondia Misha – e eu te espero lá em 10 minutos...nem 1 minuto mais ou menos...senão...

- vc pula...ja sei...o sr. depre... – rindo Jen

- ótimo herói – deu mais um beijo em Jen e saiu.

Jensen terminou de se vestir...saiu do impala...acendeu um cigarro e perguntou pro primeiro marinheiro dali – Hey por favor...estou meio perdido...onde fica o quarto 1440?

- Logo ali subindo as escadas.

- obrigado... - e foi.

- 1438...1439...1440 achei vc tesão – Jensen sorrindo quando achou o tal quarto. Bateu na porta e ouviu – Entre.

No primeiro passo que deu, foi jogado contra parede, sendo sugado, mordido por um Misha loucamente enlouquecedor.

- Oi delíciah – Misha separando sua bocas ... se afastou dele, pegou um copo e perguntou – quer uma bebida?

- Pode ser Misha – e sorriu – Uauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu esse é seu quarto? MeuDeus que luxo...mas vc é uma princesa mesmo né – falou chegando perto dele...agarrou-o por trás, beijando sua nuca.

- meu tesão, Jen vc sabe provocar né – virou-se pra ele – aqui sua bebida...e pegou o copo bebeu um gole e o beijou

- huumm whisky da marca Misha...gostei

Misha deixou o copo de lado, o arrastou pra cama...subindo nele...arrancando, rasgando sua roupa...beijando seu corpo inteiro – Jen sério esse seu corpo...oh céus!

- E essa sua boca...ahhh...mas eu kero mais whisky...por favor – encarando-o safado.

Misha terminou de tirar sua camiseta, rasgada agora, pegou a garrafa, abriu a boca de Jensen, e lhe deu mais bebida. Desastrado acabou derrubando a bebida pelo pescoço e peito de Jen e falou – como sou estabanado...calma amor eu limpo – e foi lambendo por onde a bebida escorria.

- Misha essa sua boca...me facina. - Jensen soltou um gemido alto quando Misha atrevido lhe mordeu seu mamilo!

- Desci...des...ci...mais Misha porfavor – Jen arfando

- Pra já – Misha com aquele olhar sedutor – seu desejo és uma ordem...herói!

Sua língua corria por toda extensão do peito de Jen, ate chegar em sua calça...que a arrancou junto com a cueca. E continou...beijando, lambendo, suas pernas, aquelas coxas gostosas, passou a língua pela virilha de Jen e xupou com vontade, arrancando um gemido rouco de Jen – OH MY MISHA!

- sua Vadia! Vc gosta disso né - e mordeu mais a virilha de Jen

- Por Favor...Misha...eu preciso... – e tentava empurrar a cabeça pro seu membro

- Ok - Misha deixou ele tomar conta da situação, e seguiu as ordens insanas de Jen - Isso assim...me xupa desse jeito...naooo para e PORRA! Pq parou? – Jen irritado perguntava

- Calma meu bem...esse gozo será meu...mas não será tão jáh... – e o beijou.

Jensen o beijava com fogo nos lábios, e mordia com vontade.

- Jenn essa sua boca...esses seus dentes estão me enlouquecendo...morde meu pau vai.. – Misha despudoramente implorava.

E Jensen obedeceu claro...primeiro lambeu, beijou, xupou e mordeu, de leve claro...pois a intenção era dar prazer e não dor.

- Meu loucoo mais lindo e gostoso do mundo...goza pra mim vai... – Jen pedia os olhos safados.

- Continuahhh me xupando assim ... – gemeu – pra...vi...da... TODA – gozou de vez.

- Sim...só se vc deixar me enterrar dentro de vc agora – pediu Jensen.

E Misha se virou pra cima dele e – assim? – e sentou no caralho de Jen!

- OMG! Rebola essa sua bunda gostosa Mish – dando leves tapas em sua bunda

- Jen...sen...eu confesso...te comer assim é muito melhor OMG! – Misha gritava, cavalgando firme em Jensen

- ohmeudeus! Mish...desse jeito vou me apaixonar por vc – entre gemidos Jensen.

Misha abriu o segundo sorriso mais lindo do mundo! – Mas eu já estou apaixonado por vc...por esse seu membro que me mata de prazer.

- E eu pelo seu cú, que me acolhe tãooo bem – gemeu – OH MISHAH

- Me avisa quando for gozar... tá – pedia Misha, ainda cavalgando gostoso em Jensen.

- tá...bom...OMG! Acho que vou gozar...

E nesse exato momento Misha saiu de cima dele...e colocou a boca no pau de Jensen – Goza...amor...agora...na...minha...boca

- Meudeus que boca quente Ahhhh – e acabou gozando. Também vendo aquela cena toda, de Misha cavalgando sem parar, e depois colocando seu pau em sua boca, pedindo...não tinha como segurar.

Misha xupou tudinho, mas antes de engolir, o beijou.

- Huummm esse beijo, esse cheiro de sexo misturando com seu perfume...meudeus puro êxtase!

- Mas que herói mais safado esse... – rindo Misha.

Jensen desabou na cama, com Misha em seu peito, respirando pouco, quase morrendo mesmo, porém feliz.

Jensen acordou tempos depois...aos beijos carinhosos de Misha, abriu os olhos e pode ver o paraíso, aqueles olhos céu de Misha entre os seus sorrindo.

- Oiii Mish... – e sorriu também – nossa vc me cansou tanto que apaguei na hora...essa vida de herói não é fácil! Salvar príncipes...e tudo mais

- Não reclame meu bem! Sei que vc gostou e muito – dizia Misha

- Com toda certeza – respondia – e o beijou.

Se separou de Misha quando abriu os olhos e viu que já era de noite de novo – Nossa são quase 9 da noite jáh...

- Pois eh o tempo com vc parece eterno – Misha dizia com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Alias desde que puis os olhos em Jen só sabia sorrir...pois ele estava vivendo uma felicidade, uma paz interior tão grande que nem imaginava!

- Mas acho que eu preciso ir embora...vai que seu pai babaca entra aqui rsrss

- Ah nãoooooo amor...fica ai – falava Misha se levantando, abrindo seu closet, pegou um terno branco, ke colocou na cadeira para se vestir

- Eu posso ate ficar... – quando Jen olha Misha só de cueca, vestindo a calça branca, depois uma camisa rosa bebe, e por fim o terno branco, engoliu em seco e continou – seu casamento é hoje Misha?

- Não te pedi em casamento ainda! - e riu

- Muito engraçado...Misha – disse irritado já levantando-se da cama

Misha percebeu e – heyyyy amor...calma...eu só vou num jantar idiota do meu pai... e vc – nisso sentou Jen na cama – vai ficar aqui me esperando... – e continou se vestindo escolheu uma gravata prata, se olhou no espelhou, passou gel nos cabelos, perfume e pronto estava lindo. Percebeu que Jensen sorria ao olhá-lo pelo espelho e Misha piscou e lhe mandou um beijo e continou – ...aqui nesse quarto tem tudo, basta pegar o telefone do lado da mesinha da cama e pedir – se virou pra ele e sorriu.

Jensen se levantou em direção a ele, pegou em sua nuca, puxou pra si e o beijou constantemente, fazendo Misha soltar um gemido entrecortado de sua boca.

- huuummm terei uma noite de rei...é isso amor? – perguntava Jen entusiasmado

- Claro pra vc tudo! – e sorriu.

- Tá bom mas vai logo antes que eu te arraste pra cama e te foda agora, pq vc com esse terno branco e esse perfume...jesuismariajose tão me enlouquecendo!

- Só mais um beijo – e o beijou – até daqui a pouco amor... – e saiu.

Jensen pegou o telefone – Por favor me traga seu melhor whisky e ah...lagosta também - Ouviu um sim do outra lado da linha e desligou.

- Nossaaaa como é bom ser rico, vou me enfartar de comer hahaahaha.

Depois de comer, olhou no relógio e eram 10 horas... – passou apenas 1 hora e eu já estou com saudade daquele sorriso – e sorriu.

Acabou levantando e foi tomar banho. Que cantaralou ao montes, saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada em seu corpo abriu o closet e – eita quanta roupa...será que o Misha se importaria de me emprestar uma? Bom acho que não né...

Olhou, olhou e olhou – só tem ternos! Ah Misha é um príncipe mesmo hahaahah...pois essa noite também serei, e escolheu um terno cinza, gravatas e sapatos pretos.

Vestiu, o nó da gravata estava errado, mas tudo bem, passou gel nos cabelos cor de trigo, usou ate o perfume delicioso de Misha. Estava pronto...e divinamente LINDO!

Foi andando pelo navio, tentando achar o tal local do jantar onde Misha estaria. Avistou uma porta grande de vidro, e viu Misha ou melhor seu príncipe, todo de branco ali, riu quando pensou – só falta o cavalo! Ahhaaha – Chegou perto da porta, mas achou que não deixariam entrar, pois se surpreendeu quando – Sr. Seja muito Bem Vindo – falou o segurança que lhe abriu a porta.

- Nosssa o que uma roupa não faz com as pessoas neh...ele acha que sou rico hahahaha – pensando consigo mesmo.

Optou por ficar no canto, olhou ao redor e avistou seu príncipe, que no momento em que olhos azuis encontraram-se nos verdes, o mundo parou.

Misha abriu um sorriso, parecia ter realizado um sonho...em te ver. Jen sorriu de volta e fez sinal com a cabeça.

Misha acenou também. E Jensen virou de costas e saiu do salão. Encostou-se na beirada do navio, observando o mar.

Quando sente um frio percorrer sua espinha, com a respiração de Misha em sua nuca, se virou e Misha estava sorrindo.

- Vejo que minhas roupas lhe couberam direitinho né... – Misha encarava admirado no que via.

- Pois é...me desculpe...

- VOCE...ESTÁ...LINDO! Tudo que é meu...é seu...amor –Misha ainda com o belo sorriso no rosto.

- O jantar já acabou? – perguntou Jen

- Não...mas foda-se eu quero curtir essa noite com vc...o que sugeres herói?

- Huummm...sabe onde fica a cozinha principal, descendo as escadas do saguão?

Misha olhou confuso – er...acho...que sim...mas pq?

- Simples...vou te mostrar o que é uma festa de verdade...em 10 minutos – disse Jen sorrindo, e caminhando para o local.

Misha passou a mãos pela nuca, pelos cabelos...respirava pouco, pois Jen vestido daquele jeito lhe tirou o ar.

- Filho vc esta bem? – pergunta uma mulher se virando pra ele.

- Sim mãe...é só uma enxaqueca... – dizia Misha com cara de coitadinho.

- ohh tadinho...vai dormir então...eu aviso seu pai... – e sorriu

Misha abraçou sua mãe e agradeceu com a cabeça.

Andou um bocado mas enfim achou. Era um salão bem menor, mais escuro, com luzes de todas as cores, musicas bem animadas, e geral dançando. Achou engraçado, pois não imaginava que Jen soubesse dançar, mas se surpreendeu quando o viu arrasando na pista!

Misha estava ficando louco, com as caras e bocas que Jensen fazia dançando, quando Jen reparou que ele havia chegado, seguiu em direção a ele, sorriso maroto de lado, pegou na mão de Misha – vem amor...dança comigo essa noite!

Misha soltou a mão – eu não sei dançar Jensen!

- Eu te ensino vem – e o puxou colando seus corpos – olhou bem em seus olhos e sussurrou – siga meu corpo...assim – e começou a dançar.

Misha meio duro, foi se soltando aos poucos, mas quando Jensen o pegou pela nuca, colando seus lábios aos seus, Misha se entregou na doçura daquele beijo, e na batida da musica, dançando juntos.

- Viu só...além de herói sou um ótimo professor – Jen piscando pra ele

- Jensen mil e uma utilidades – e piscou de volta

Jensen apertou firme a bunda de Misha, que gemeu em seu ouvido.

- Gostoso!

E começou a rodar, junto com Misha.

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa seu louuuucooooooooo – gritava Misha, meio tonto, tudo estava virando, suas pernas ficaram fracas, mas seu herói não o deixou cair! Jamais!

Abriu os olhos, sentindo beijos carinhosos em seu rosto, ouvindo Jen o chama-lo – amor...Mish... – mais um beijo – vc esta bem?

- Não, preciso de respiração boca a boca.

- ok amor... – e o beijou tirando o pouco ar que Misha tinha

Misha estava sentado no colo de Jen, ouvia a musica tocando ao fundo, olhou ao redor, todos se divertindo, dançando, bebendo...felizes... – fez cara de triste

Jen perguntou – tá triste pq amor?

- Ah seila...só queria ser feliz como essas pessoas daqui...

Jensen o abraçou forte, tão forte que podia ouvir o coração de Misha bater e – comigo...vc será a pessoa mais feliz do mundo...acredite!

Misha sorrindo, o abraçou mais...beijando seu pescoço. Se levantou, agarrou Jensen e disse em seu ouvido – então venha e me faça feliz, daquele jeito que só vc sabe fazer – Misha provocando-o

E seguiram para seu quarto. Quando Misha percebeu a porta entre aberta e vozes agitadas.

Misha parou – Jensen, acho que meus pais...

- estão brigando?

- Não...meu pai não sabe falar baixo mesmo...acho melhor – e olhou pra baixo não iria conseguir falar para Jensen ir embora.

- Eu sei...Mish... vem cá – e o abraçou.

Misha suspirava, tremia todo. Sentiu seu rosto ser puxado para que pudesse olha-lo e – Mish...eu gosto tanto de vc...sei que teremos uma barra pra enfrentar pela frente, mas EU NUNCA – colocou sua mão em seu rosto – NUNCA VOU TE ABANDONAR! Fique calmo...vc sabe onde me encontrar – e sorriu.

Misha se soltou dele e piscou.

OMG! Coitado desse homem! Ele carrega uma dor tão grande... – Apenas pensando, vê-lo entrar no quarto. Pensou em ir embora mas...a curiosidade falou mais alto, acabou ficando por ali...pra ouvir a conversa.

- Misha Collins, onde o Sr. estavas? – perguntava um velho gordo e arrogante.

- Pai...eu...estava tomando um ar, por ai, e acabei me perdendo...desculpe-me Senhor – respondia Misha abaixando a cabeça

- Pois vc perdeu uma grande oportunidade! O Sr. Ferraz esta procurando um sócio, que no caso seria vc, mas vc IDIOTA – gritou – estava tomando um ar!

De cabeça baixa ainda Misha respondeu – me desculpa Senhor.

E continou ouvindo o belo do sermão de seu pai, quando olha pela janela estava Jensen fazendo cara de besta...tipo blábláblá...fale com minha mão, Misha não se conteve e deu risada.

- Vc esta rindo do que moleque? – berrando seu pai

- Er...nada...

- Ele está com enxaqueca querido...deixe ele melhorar e depois vcs conversam, - dizia sua mãe tentando controlar o coroa, que saiu resmungando...

- Mãe vc não existe! O que eu seria sem vc? – agradeceu Misha

- Sou sua mãe né...faço tudo por vc meu filho, mas essa sua risada que deu, foi com os olhos...por acaso viu um passarinho verde, ou tá ficando louco? – perguntava curiosa sua mãe

- Os dois! – e riu mais.

Sua mãe achou que ele tava bêbado e resolveu deixa-lo descansar.

Jensen que estava escondido atrás da planta...entrou no quarto e viu uma das cenas mais lindas e triste de sua vida: Misha sentado no chão chorando.

- OMG MISHA! Não chore vem cá – e o colocou em seu colo, acarinhando seus cabelos pretos.

Misha só em ver Jensen, sorriu, parecia que sua vida tinha luz agora com Jen consigo.

- Amor... vc não tinha ido embora?

- E vc acha que eu ia perder a conversa? Não mesmo! Olha me segurei e muito, mas quase enchi seu velho de porrada!

Misha se sentou e riu – hahaahahahahaahahhaaha

- Filhodaputa! Quem ele pensa que é pra tratar meu amor assim...vc é MEU...e NINGUEM tem direito te falar assim contigo – disse um Jensen bravo

Misha sorriu, o abraçou forte, sussurrando em seu ouvido – sou todinho SEU...e AGORA! - encarou.

Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios, o agarrou se deitando por cima dele.

- Jensen me arrepio todo com esse teu corpo forte em cima do meu...me faça feliz meu herói... – e Jen o fez MUITO feliz naquela noite.

No dia seguinte pela manhã...

Misha é acordado os beijos de Jensen por todo seu corpo.

- huuummm quero acordar todos os dias assim – e sorriu

Jen sorriu de volta e disse – Amor...hj é o ultimo dia de viagem né...

- Droga! – disse Misha pulando da cama andando de um lado pro outro – mas passou tão rápido...e agora? – e fez cara de triste – Não quero ficar sem vc...o que faremos? – o abraçou forte querendo nunca mais soltá-lo.

- Hey calma amor...vc esta me esmagando assim – e se soltou dele. Se sentou na cama e continuou – enquanto o príncipe dormia... o herói aqui, como um belo soldado bolou um plano!

- OMG! – Misha pulou em seus nos braços – me conteee

- ...e é esse o plano? Gostou amor?

- Adorei... - sorriu pra ele e depois o beijou.

Tomaram banhos juntos...claro! Amassos, beijos e gemidos pra todos os lados, e foram se trocar.

Misha abriu seu closet e falou – Jensen olha só...acho que tenho uma calça jeans aqui – e lhe mostrou – vê se serve.

- Obaaa finalmente uma roupa normal – a vestiu e – sim coube direitinho obrigado Misha – e sorriu

- E coloca essa camiseta minha do ACDC...mas não a estrague pois usei-a no melhor show da minha vida...quando era mais novo...ACDC! Nosssaa animal! – Falava Misha animado

- Nossaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa perfeição de Deus! Meu príncipe curte ACDC? - dizia Jensen olhando pro teto agradecendo aos céus!

- Claro! Sou um rico de mentira! Odeio literatura, obras de artes, museus...sou a ovelha negra da família hahahaha – rindo Misha

Jensen se virou pra ele e – Mish...casa comigo?

- Ah Jen para de me zuar... – Misha dando de ombros

- Hey – e pegou em sua mão – é sério! Aceitas se casar comigo? E viver PRA SEMPRE COMIGO? – dizia Jensen o beijando em cada palavra pronunciada.

- MEUUUUUUU DEUS JENSEN! CASO AGORA! – respondeu Misha feliz – perai – abriu o closet, pegou uma caixinha e entregou para Jensen – aqui pra vc – e sorriu

Jensen achando estranho tudo aquilo, abriu a caixinha e sorriu quando viu o que tinha dentro – Um anel?

- Sim...eu me caso com vc agora! – Misha sorrindo

- Isso tá meio gay – dizia Jensen

- Não vai desistir agora né, vem cá – pegou em sua mão e disse – Te aceito como meu esposo, para amar, honrar e respeitar por todo minha vida – e colocou o anel no dedo dele.

- Misha...que anel lindo! Isso é ouro? – Jen feliz

- Lógico que não, são brilhantes mesmo...mas para de me enrolar...vc me aceita? – perguntava Misha ancioso pela resposta

- Mas é claro...por toda minha vida! – e o beijou!

Que lindo! OMG!

- Mas de quem era esse anel? – perguntava Jen

- da minha ex-vagabunda noiva...eca! – fez cara de nojo e continou – mas agora... - pegando em sua mão que beijou com carinho, disse olhando nos olhos verdes – mas agora é SEU!

Jensen olhos brilhantes o beijou selando o casamento.

- Nossa que lindo amor...obrigado Misha! Mas não tenho nada pra te dar – e encarou o chão

Misha ergueu seu lindo rosto e – Tem sim...tem você! Só vc já me basta! Te amo Jensen – dizia Misha com o mais sorriso sincero no rosto – e disse mais – Eu sei que te conheci ontem e tal...mas como vc mesmo disse não deve ser por acaso que me salvou! Eu me apaixonei desde a primeira vez que coloquei os olhos em vc – e fez carinho em seus cabelos

- Desde que caiu em cima de mim né? – brincava Jensen

- Aí...foi amor á segunda sentida hauahauahauah – sorrindo Misha.

- Tá mas vamos logo...e Misha se tem certeza mesmo que topa esse plano maluco? – Jen preocupado

- Logico amor...vai ser divertido.

...

Enquanto isso...

- Senhor...senhor o que é aquilo? - dizia o marinheiro na cabine do navio

- ohh Céus! Não acredito...um Iceberg! VIRADA A TODO VAPOR – gritava o comandante Sebastian Roché

- Podemos tentar a virada brusca Capitão - sugeriu

Nisso Sebastian pegou o interfone e – Carga máxima e logo! Temos um Iceberg pela frente! – mandava o capitão

Mas o iceberg estava perto demais, tentaram virar o máximo o navio...mas sem sucesso. Titanic bateu no iceberg, quebrando-o todo.

...

...voltando...

- Jensen!

- Misha – e se abraçaram pois o choque do navio com o iceberg foi grande.

- o que aconteceu? – disse Jensen abrindo a porta, e vendo logo a frente um iceberg enorme – OMG!

- Jensennnn sai dai, peloamordedeus não quero ficar viúvo agora – mandava Misha

- Mais esse não era o navio mais seguro do mundo? Putaquepariu! – irritado Jensen

- Pois eh nem tudo é perfeito assim como vc – disse Misha abraçando seu amor.

- Misha temos que pegar os botes...venha...depressa – Jensen falando da porta

- Meus pais Jensen! Não posso deixa-los...

- Com certeza deve ter um bote pra eles, venha temos que nos salvar – Jen puxando Misha pra fora do quarto.

- Mas e o plano? Eu não vou embora sem vc... – Misha desesperado jah

- calma amor...eu sou seu... – mostrou o anel em seu dedo e falou mais – essa é a prova do nosso amor... – e sorriu

Misha sorriu de volta. – Nossa amor...olha a muvuca...será que vamos conseguir?

- vamos sim ou eu não me chamo Jensen Ackles ok?

- Jensen Ackles Collins né – e piscou

Jensen sorriu, o beijou e sussurrou em seu ouvido – eu tenho um plano! - Mas era mentira, pois ele estava tão apavorado quanto Misha...mas tudo bem ele tinha que ficar calmo e pensar numa solução, pois desde que salvou Misha sua vida se salvou também, pois ele um cara sozinho, largado perdido no mundo, seus pais morreram num incêndio desde os 5 anos, desde então aprendeu a se virar como pode.

Misha ia beijá-lo quando sentiu ser puxado por seguranças – Naooo me largue! Naoo Jensen...

Jensen se desesperou quando Misha fora levado pra longe de seus braços...correu atrás e viu que a Família Collins tinha um barco preparado para eles... e pensou – Ufa pelo menos vc está a salvo meu amor – derramando uma lágrima

Misha viu essa lágrima cair de seus olhos e não pensou duas vezes e pulou do bote, de volta para o navio.

Jensen enlouqueceu vendo isso. Desceu correndo as escadas para encontrar seu amor.

Filhooooo não! – dizia a mãe de Misha desesperada

- Eu vou ficar bem mãe – dizia Misha segurando a beirada do navio, quando não aguentava mais segurar, sabia que enfim caíria, fechou os olhos...e novamente sentiu sendo puxado pra cima...abriu-os e olhos verdes brilhantes no seu.

- Mish? Amor...vc esta bem?

- Céu...eu estou no céu...e Jensen? – com cara de besta Misha falava.

- Sim sou eu...seu herói! De novo aahaauahaa

- Por 1 segundo pensei que estivesse no céu...mas ai te olhei e tive a certeza! – o abraçou – Meu amorrr obrigado novamente - e sorriu

- Uma vez herói sempre herói né – Jensen aliviado por Misha estar vivo. Se soltou dele e lhe deu um tapa no ombro: SEU LOCO! Estava feliz que vc se salvaria e te vejo pulando! – Jen bufava...

- Loco por você! Sem vc eu não vivo Jensen... – pegou em seu rosto e continuou – quando ví a lágrima cair de seus olhos, eu não aguentei eu precisava pular...precisava de vc por perto...se for pra morrer ou viver será assim – e o abraçou – com vc por perto!

- ahh que lindo amor...eu tambem não viveria sem você...mas e agora?

- Calma eu tenho um plano...venha vamos no meu quarto...

- Seu quarto? Pq Mish? Se num percebeu não...esse navio vai afundar... – coçando a cabeça Jensen falou

- venha logoooo cacete! – Misha ordenava

No quarto...

Jensen só observada Misha...que procurava alguma coisa no closet...

- cadê? cadê? o caralho viu! Na pressa vc não acha nada! – irritado Misha

- cadê o que?

- Mas que porra! – e deu um chute no closet derrubando tudo no chão

- hahahaahahahaha agora sim tá facinho pra vc achar – rindo Jen

- Muito engraçadinho vc...cadê? Porra e AHHHHHH CARALHO ACHEI PORRA! – Misha dando pulos de alegrias.

- Eita ficou doido Misha?

- Mais não tem como né...aqui - mostrou a bolsa – eu peguei isso com a intenção de fugir desse navio...caso eu não conseguisse me matar né Jen...sen – e encarou

- Me desculpe, mas eu não iria deixar um homem gostoso desses se matar não...mas o que tem dentro dessa mala? – curioso Jensen já foi abrindo e gritou – PORRAAAAAAAAA! Isso tudo são diamantes? – falava Jensen com olhos brilhando!

- Sim...é herança de família...e agora com o navio afundando...vão achar que os diamantes estão no fundo do oceano...ah eu sou um Gênio! – e pulou nos braços de Jensen

Que sorriu e o beijou! – Mas do que adianta esses diamantes se não temos botes para sair daqui?

- Simples...vem comigo mas... – parou - Jensen e suas coisas...vc quer ir ate seu quarto pegar seus pertences?

- Ah não Misha...só tinha algumas roupas velhas...mas nada de importante...vamos logo! – Jensen aflito

- Tudo bem então...não se preocupe amor...eu compro roupas novas pra vc...inclusive...uma casa...um carro...que mais vc quer? – perguntava Misha sorrindo

- Nada...apenas esse seu sorriso – e o beijou!

Separaram-se quando ouviram: - Mais alguém nesse bote? – dizia um marinheiro.

Misha deu um berro dali – SIM POR FAVOR! NÓS AQUI!

- Ah ok Sr. Collins entre...

- Não...primeiro o Jensen...meu velho amigo – empurrando-o para dentro do bote. Em seguida pulou no bote também, se sentando do lado de Jensen.

- E ah por favor senhor...eu preciso de um favor – pedia Misha ao marinheiro.

- Claro Sr. Collins pode falar

- É um assunto meio indelicado – o puxou pra dizer-lhe em seu ouvido – eu morri nesse naufrágio está bem?

- Como assim Sr. Collins?

- Simples...eu morri e pronto...se é que me entende – e lhe mostrou uma pedrinha pequena de diamante que colocou no bolsa de sua camisa ok... – e assentiu com a cabeça.

O marinheiro sorriu e fez sim com a cabeça também.

Jensen vendo tudo aquilo tinha que lhe perguntar o por que disso tudo...abriu a boca pra falar...mas Misha o calou colocando seu dedo sobre ela, e argumentou – Depois! – e piscou.

Jensen sorriu.

...

Chegaram ate terra firme e Misha comprimentou o marinheiro que assentiu com a cabeça, se virou para Jensen e – Pronto amor...agora seremos só eu e vc... – e beijou seu amado.

Jensen parou e o beijo e – o que?

- Bem vamos comer alguma coisa primeiro...essa viagem me deixou faminto!

Jensen gostou da idéia, avistou uma lanchonete e apontou – Biggerson´s os melhores hamburgers do mundo! – falava animado!

- Jensen casa comigo?

- De novo? Esqueceu... – e lhe mostrou o anel que depositou um beijinho ali.

- Obrigado Deus por meu marido ser perfeito...

- e gostoso! – Jen o cortando com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Entraram no Biggerson´s, enfartaram de tanto comer, conversaram sobre tudo...Misha sabia quase tudo já da vida de seu amor e comentou – Nossa Jen...vc viveu sozinho desde os 5 anos?

- É mais ou menos...tive um pai adotivo, que me criou...mas enfim acabou morrendo também – dizia Jen abaixando a cabeça

- Ohhh tadin do meu amor... vem cá – puxou Jensen pra sí e falou – agora que estamos alimentados...que tal gastarmos nossa energia? – propôs Misha

- aonde? – Jensen piscou.

- Bom agente casou né...temos que ter uma lua de mel!

Jensen mordia os lábios só de pensar...

Caminharam pela cidade, ate que Misha avistou um hotel 5 estrelas – bem ali...tá bom?

- Uau... – Jen sorriu.

Fizeram o cheking, pois Misha esperto tinha colocado sua carteira dentro da bolsa tambem, e havia bastante dinheiro...

E pronto finalmente Misha fechava a porta do quarto, empurrando Jensen na cama, o beijando, mordendo, fazendo loucuras com o delicioso corpo de Jen.

Misha parou e – como estamos de lua de mel...temos que inovar...o que vc acha de irmos pra banheira de hidromassagem? - Misha falava isso com o mais sexy olhar possível!

Fazendo Jensen se levantar na hora, indo em direção a banheira, e começou um pequeno strip tease igual ou melhor, que Misha tinha feito no impala.

Misha avançou pra cima dele mas Jensen o cortou – Não agora é minha vez, senta ai na banheira e aproveite!

Misha arfava só de pensar, Jensen se despindo na frente dele – oh céus!

Ligou o rádio, deixando a musica entrar em seu corpo, tirou os sapatos, sua mão subia pelas suas pernas, passou pela região perigosa, abriu o botão, zíper, mexia seu corpo fazendo com que a calça escorregasse ate seus pés, que as chutou para longe. E continuou subindo sua mão pelo seu peito, puxou a camisa pra cima, bagunçando todo seu cabelo, enquanto encarava um Misha admirado, atento aos mínimos detalhes, que nem piscava!

Misha não estava se aguentando, ofegando tentou falar – Jen...OMG! Tira logo essa cueca! Putaquepariu! – gritava Misha.

- Assim? – respondia um Jensen atrevido, abaixando ela de uma vez só, mostrando a bela excitação encontrada ali.

E foi caminhando lentamente, no ritmo da musica, pegou Misha pelos cabelos, arrastando-o pelo chão e disse – amor me xupa?

- Ahh – Misha gemeu com aquilo e antes de xupa-lo olhou Jensen, que ardia em fúria e falou – EU. TE. AMO.! - e xupou com vontade

- OMG Mish... – Jensen gemeu alto.

Passaram alguns minutos...Misha parou e atacou sua boca, mordendo deixando-a vermelha, ouvindo Jensen gemer em seu ouvido – Mishah!

Pegou em seus cabelos cor de trigo, lhe atacando o pescoço também. Jen jogou a cabeça para trás.

- tá gostando amor?

- Demais Mish

E Misha não perdeu tempo...jogou Jensen no chão, olhando-o safado e – agora vc me xupa!

- ok...mas... – Jen o pegou no colo sentando-o na banheira, que estava cheia, abriu-lhe as pernas e o xupou com vontade!

- OMG – gemendo Misha, que apertava a parede com as mãos – assim...não para!

Jen dizia - Eu preciso te agradecer por tudo... – quando Misha o calou, abaixando sua cabeça na agua, fodendo literalmente sua boca!

- ok...amor...não precisa AGRADECER – Misha gozou quando Jensen o sugou do fundo da alma, arrancando-lhe um rouco gemido, que foi abafado, pois Jensen parecia uma maquina, que lhe atacara sua boca agora.

Misha parou o beijo pois precisava respirar. Mas Jensen parecia que não, pegou Misha, colocou em seu colo e – Mish eu preciso sentí-lo...tipo AGORA – e se enterrou dentro dele

- Ahhh Jensen! Quer me matar? – Misha não respirava e nem falara direito.

- Só se for de amor... – dizia Jensen olhos apaixonados... começando os movimentos...

- Mais...eu...pre...ci...so...de...mais – Misha sem voz implorava

Jensen obedecia...ate que disse-lhe – EU. TE. AMO. – gozou.

Cansados...Misha deitou em seu peito, recuperando o ar...

Jensen quebrou o silêncio – e ai gostou do meu strip tease?

- Fuck! Da próxima vez me avisa...vc quase me matou Jensen! – e riram.

...

Depois de algumas horas...

- Mish...vc não vai avisar seus pais?

- Pra que? Pra eles me prenderem e mandarem na minha vida de novo...melhor não...

- Mas vc me contou que sua mãe era boa com vc...eu acho que vc devia avisa-la...que esta vivo e...

- Feliz! – Misha sorriu.

- Então...

- xiu... me dá mais um beijo – Misha cortando-o.

...

A lua de mel corria super bem, Jensen completava Misha e vice-versa... mas Jen não achava certo o que Misha estava fazendo, então aproveitou que Misha tinha saído, pegou a bolsa milionária dele, revirou-a a toda...achando um cartão postal, onde tinha uma foto de Misha e sua Mãe, e atrás tinha um endereço.

- ahá achei... – pegou um pedaço de papel, escreveu umas linhas, junto com uma foto deles que haviam tirado outro dia, selou um envelope, e interfonou na recepção do hotel – Alô por favor...vcs enviam sedex? – Sorriu quando ouviu a funcionaria falar que sim e – ok...estou descendo aí...

...

Na recepção...

- Aqui... por favor...é muito importante que essa carta chegue no endereço desejado – dizia Jensen nervoso, pois não queria esconder isso de Misha...mas seila, achava certo fazer, lhe entregou a carta e foi pegar o elevador, quando sentiu ser abraçado por trás

- Jen?

- Oi amor...aonde vc tava? Já estava com saudades - e o beijou.

...

Passaram mais uns dias ali no hotel...ate que Misha chegou com uma novidade...

- Amor...comprei nossa casa! – Animado Misha

Jensen sorriu – Só pra gente? Oh céus! Isso parece um sonho!

- Pois é realidade! Venha me ajude a fazer nossas malas... – quando a campainha tocou, Misha foi atender.

- Bom Dia Sr. Collins...temos um sedex pra vc – aqui – entregou o funcionário do hotel.

- obrigado – pegou Misha, sentou na beirada da cama e abriu o sedex.

Jensen foi tomar banho...quando sai do banheiro toalha enrolada em seu corpo, vê Misha sentado na cama, chorando, lendo uma carta.

Misha ergueu os olhos para ele – amor? Foi vc que fez isso?

Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos e acabou desabafando logo de uma vez – Sim...e me desculpe! – Virou de costas, pois não aguentaria olhar...

Misha o virou pra si e insistiu – mas como? VOCÊ?

Jensen acabou ajoelhando no chão, segurou em sua mão e respondeu – Misha eu te amo! Me desculpe...eu...eu... – e encarou o chão.

Misha ajoelhou ate ele, ergueu seu rosto e - Hey...olha pra mim...eu não acredito que vc fez isso comigo!

Jensen ainda encarava o chão, garganta seca argumentava – Me perdoa...eu só fiz isso, pois meu coração mandou...desculpe –me...

- olha pra mim JENSEN! Não vou falar de novo – e Jen o encarou com água nos olhos.

Misha sorriu de orelha a orelha e gritou – EU TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JENSEN! Obrigado e – abraçou.

Jensen não entendeu nada e perguntou – como assim? Vc não está bravo comigo?

- Eu bravo com vc? Nunca! Obrigado...olha leia aqui – e lhe entregou a carta que dizia...

...

"...graças a Deus meu filho está a salvo, e vejo nos brilhos dos olhos dele, de vcs que estão felizes! Obrigada genro...por fazer meu filho feliz, pois ele merece! Cuide bem dele...que eu cuidarei do velho aqui...esse será nosso segredo..."

Jensen não se conteve e deixou uma lágrima escorrer, Misha pegou em seu rosto sorriu e o beijou!

- obrigado! Pelas 3 vezes que vc me salvou...na beirado do navio quando ia me matar, na beirado do navio quando pulei por vc, e agora isso! Obrigado e obrigado!

- de nada amor...eu só fiz o que esse – apontou pro seu próprio coração – mandou... – e sorriu.

...

Depois desse lindo momento, eles deixaram o hotel e foram para casa que Misha havia comprado pra eles...

...e viveram felizes e amados para sempre! S2

FIM

ps: a tal carta que Jensen escreveu para sua sogra dizia...

"...Olá...sou Jensen Ackles, o Super Herói de Misha. Conheci-o na beirada do navio, momentos antes de Misha se suicidar. Não sei pq...mas quando o ví, senti necessidade de ajuda-lo, e então o puxei pra minha VIDA! O Salvei...sim estamos vivos...seu filho Misha Collins está vivo! Ele tinha planejado fugir depois dessa viagem, pegando os diamantes da família, para viver bem longe de seu pai...um cara estupido, desculpe-me...enfim um cara que não ligava para os sentimentos de Misha...o empurrava para uma vida que ele não queria...por sorte ou destino...o Titanic acabou afundando, e a gente conseguiu escapar. Eu e Misha...acabamos nos casando horas antes do naufrágio e vivemos felizes...por ai...não vou me atrever mais dando-lhe o endereço certo...mas estamos hospedados nesse hotel, e estamos partindo...pois bem acho que o sedex chega primeiro que vc aqui, então se quiser podes responder essa carta! Mas POR FAVOR, deixe o pai de Misha fora disso...pense na FELICIDADE DE SEU FILHO!

ps: não se preocupe...EU AMO DEMAIS O SEU FILHO...ele estará seguro comigo...acredite!

Abraços...Jensen Ackles Collins.


End file.
